


Fear not this Night

by DancingInTheRain



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternative World, Crossover, Gay Couple, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, Hobbit RPF - Freeform, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheRain/pseuds/DancingInTheRain
Summary: Crossover from the MMORPG "Guild Wars 2" and actors from "The Hobbit"Tyria gives birth to many heroes to fight the Elder Dragons. Two of them may (or may not) be Aidan and Dean, who found each other in the midst of catastrophe and never parted since. Now, once life has settled down, they are able to enjoy the small things in life. Especially each other's, occasionally not so perfect, way of living...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve thought a lot about whether I should post this story or not. One reason is the Aidean hate going on which made me uncomfortable writing Aidean but then again I thought “To hell with it. I enjoy writing this ship so I write it”. 
> 
> So warning here, this is an Aidean fic, if you don’t like that, don’t read. It’s really that simple. (Also, please keep your opinion on the topic to yourself. I’m really sick of this whole bullshit)
> 
> The second reason why I was reluctant is the topic of this story. It’s a crossover with a computer game, an online Multiplayer Game to be exact. Most of you probably don’t know what it is or play it, so it’s kind of complicated to explain it all. But then I read fanfictions about a Canon ingame couple (gay btw) and I realised that it’s the story that counts, not so much how the game works or the ingame story. To give you some visuals (because there are a lot of races in the game that are not human) I made an extra post here. If you do know the game, perhaps you’ll find one or two easter eggs you might recognize ;)
> 
> Now, the only thing left to say is that I really enjoyed writing this fic because I love the whole world of Guild Wars 2 and I had great fun putting our boys inside this world. I’ve got a ton of other ideas for them if you are interested. It also took me over three months to write this and it really is my current baby; it’s very important to me.
> 
> Also I’d like to say a huge thank you to @thealmightyaidean because she made two awesome moodboards for me, one for ranger!Dean and elementalist!Aidan.
> 
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/9a1f43aa28273493cc72daba8fbe671e/tumblr_inline_ohx5bdCFKF1rlvpls_250.jpg
> 
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/82b2305db4d4f189d594cf0fe12c6c34/tumblr_inline_ohx5bkTwKq1rlvpls_250.jpg
> 
> Thank you so much darling, they are absolutely stunning!! <3
> 
> Now, on to the story, I hope you enjoy

It was fair to say that opinions on rebuilt Lion’s Arch were divided. For some, especially the ones who had called the ‘old’ city their home for many years and were very fond of it, the new city could, naturally, not touch the beauty of its former state. Others found that the city’s new face was much better than the old one, the wooden structure replaced by gold and glass. Nowadays, Lion’s Arch was positively glowing, beautiful and proud, to be seen for dozens of miles. It was after all the center of Tyrian trade, yes, maybe even the center of Tyrian life itself. About the only city not dedicated to one, but all races of Tyria.

Maybe that was the real reason Dean liked to work and, for some months now, live here. His position within the Lionguard had led him to many other settlements within the different realms of Tyria and he had indeed visited every race’s capital – and while he found them all beautiful in their own, very different ways, he couldn’t quite imagine calling one of them his home except for Lion’s Arch. Being born in Ebonhawk, Dean had frequently visited the big city of Divinity’s Reach, capital of the human race; he even had relatives there. But with his decision to not only join the military, but the Lionguard had come the acceptance that he was now a protector of all peoples of Tyria. He quite liked that thought.

Being a fighting member of the Lionguard also meant having coworkers from all races. Dean’s unit contained himself, another human, a charr, a norn, and two sylvaris, one of them being their commanding officer. The blond had worked with those people for nearly ten years now and he couldn’t wish for a better squad. At the moment, they were stationed in Lion’s Arch, although they were technically entitled to serve in all realms of Tyria. A year ago, Lionguard Dean O’Gorman might have said that being on watch duty in a big city was the most boring job imaginable; now, however, he had a different opinion.

It was a clear summer day, bright sunlight shining down on them, reflecting in the glass and golden surfaces around them, giving Lion’s Arch the appearance of one huge diamond. They were sweating in their heavy bronze armor, though a light breeze coming in from the sea brought some relief. The harbor was bustling with ships landing and putting out to sea, the steady flow of merchants, sailing crew and dock workers a welcome distraction. Next to Dean, Albrikt and Timblin were passing the time by trying to guess what each ship’s cargo was.

“Tha’ one’s got to be weapons and armor”, Timblin growled, his tail swishing back and forth in barely hidden excitement. “Le’s hope it’s the spare equipment the Sheriff ordered. ‘bout time I can finally replace those damned gauntlets; keep jamming my fur.”

“I’m not sure, Skullbash”, Albrikt replied with his deep baritone, “don’t forget those are humans carrying the boxes. You know they aren’t able to carry as heavy as your or my kind.

No offense of course”, he added in Dean’s direction who simply rolled his eyes. It would be a miracle should one day go by where either the norn or the charr (or both of them) casually reminded the rest of their squad how the two of them were the strongest of the group. It was friendly teasing with no force behind it. Both males knew perfectly well that strength and body mass was not the only qualities making a good fighter. They might be twice as big as their human and sylvari colleagues, but the other four were as skilled as them, if in different ways.

All six of them had proven so on various occasions and they complemented each other in battle flawlessly.

A huff next to Dean caused him to glance sideways. There, in the shadow of a large fern bush, laid his companion, a large alpine wolf. The canine was stretched out on his side, big paws on the cool dirt beneath him to escape the heat as best as possible. On days like these, Dean felt a little guilty; being stationed in the Shiverpeak Mountains would be much better his companion, whose race was used to snow and ice. But there was nothing Dean could do to change his current position and his animal friend seemed to cope just fine. Although he was relaxed at the moment, the wolf wasn’t sleeping. His ears were twitching incessantly, following the sounds around them. He wasn’t a normal pet, after all; he was a member of the Lionguard, too, like any other of them.

One of the many bells in the cities rang twelve times, signaling lunch. The dock workers interrupted their work and gathered in the shade to enjoy a few quick bites to eat and a drink. The three Liongaurds nearby didn’t leave their post that oversaw the sea and docks, but took their own lunch standing where they were. Timblin Skullbash had purchased what looked like half a pig from one of the food carts on the market this morning and he was now devouring it with his usual ignorance of table manners and etiquette. Albrikt’s helping of bread and chicken legs was equal in size, though he ate with a lot more dignity than his charr friend. Dean’s own lunch of yesterday’s stew was much smaller and therefore, the human was finished first. He abandoned his post for a few moments to walk down to the docks to wash his hands and food container. When he walked back, he found his wolf sitting suspiciously close to the other two Lionguards, all three of them wearing identical masks of innocence.

Dean narrowed his eyes at them. “If you two don’t stop feeding Batman your leftovers I swear I’m going to break into your houses at night and cut off your beard and mane.”

Albrikt and Timblin winced, unconsciously stroking over their facial hair. Dean shot his companion another pointed glare; at least the wolf had the dignity to look slightly ashamed of himself.

“If you’re too fat to chase after enemies I’ll have to look for someone to replace you”, he warned, which earned him a rather insistent wet nudge to the hand, paired with a whine. Dean patted the wolf’s head reassuringly. Of course he would never act on this, could not, in fact. The bond between a ranger and their companion was formed for life and could only be broken by one of them dying; which, hopefully, wouldn’t take place for many years to come.

Timblin cleared his throat. “T’ink there’s a storm coming”, he rumbled, pointing towards the sea. At first, Dean suspected the charr simply wanted to change the subject – he would never admit his fondness for Dean’s companion, let alone for any of his squad mates – but when the blond looked up he indeed spotted a wall of black clouds, moving towards the city swiftly. At once, the atmosphere changed. Dean hadn’t be there when Scarlet’s attack on the city had started, but he knew from tales how it had been: the engineer had covered her airships with dark clouds as well, ensuring a surprise attack no one would see coming.

Hence, the big question right now was: was this a thunderstorm or another sneak attack? Squinting his eyes, Dean watched the clouds closely, trying to gauge them. It was their responsibility to protect the city and its citizens.

“Dean?” Albrikt watched him closely, expecting an assesion of the situation; he was the official scout of the team, assessing threats.

“I’m not sure…” His first thought was that this was indeed a normal thunderstorm, but he wasn’t completely sure of course.

Thankfully, the security measures had been improved immensely after Scarlet’s war; Asuran techniques were so advanced they were able to analyze threats even if they were still miles away. It only took a few minutes until a fellow Lionguard came over to notify them that the clouds were indeed only a storm. Within minutes, it was pouring down. Everyone in the city looked for cover, not wanting to be drenched. Except the Lionguards who couldn’t leave their posts because of some rain. Timblin was grumbling under his breath, his fur quickly dripping with water. All three of them edged closer to the big fern plants behind them, trying to find at least a bit of cover there. Batman didn’t mind the rain, in fact, he seemed to relish it. Standing, he let the water soak his fur as well, finding a bit of refreshment in the heat.

As suddenly as the thunderstorm had come, it was gone equally quickly. The streets filled with people again, children chasing each other through puddles of rain excitedly. Batman shook himself, spraying them all with even more water and laid down beneath the now dripping fern again, sighing contently over the now even cooler ground. The dark clouds soon disappeared, making space for the sun to burn down once again and by the time their shift had ended, the three Lionguards’ armor and Timblin’s fur had dried up again.

“I say the Blind Pig tonight”, Timblin rumbled. Since he and Albrikt didn’t have family or significant others, they spent most nights in one of the many taverns in Lion’s Arch.

“A wise decision. I believe they have Dolyak Stew on the menu today”, Albrikt nodded. “Will you accompany us, Dean?”

The blond shook his head. “I’m sorry, no. Aidan has the same shift like me this week, so we’re having dinner at home.”

“Aaah, the lovebirds. Ain’t no time for us loners, eh?” Timblin teased. “Say hello from us and tell ya fella not to work too much.”

The charr and the Norn each gave Dean a hearty clap on the back which had his knees buckling, ruffled Batman’s fur, and made their way further into town while Dean turned the other direction, his wolf on his side.

~~

The Field of the Fallen was a sight to behold. Dean had made it a routine to visit the monument after finishing his shift to pay respect to his fallen comrades. It still seemed like a miracle that none of his squad’s members had died. He quietly entered the round room, looking around. Besides him, there were four other people in the monument, mourning different people. A young Asura nodded at him in greeting – they’d met before at the same spot – she, too, was here every day. To his left stood a sylvari, tall and quiet, lost in their own thoughts and possibly grief. Dean carefully moved around them as to not disturb them. At the far end of the room, a charr was standing, talking quietly to their pet. Another ranger, a young woman, knelt by the fountain, her hawk sitting nearby, guarding her. Spotting the other animals in the room, Batman paused, not sure whether to approach or not. There was no telling if other pets tolerated the big wolf next to them and their masters or not.

Dean noticed his pet’s hesitation and shot his fellow ranger a look, silently asking. The woman gave a watery smile and nodded, so Dean continued towards the altar near the wall. Only a few candles were burning, as this was a custom only used by Humans. When they passed the other ranger, the Hawk chirped a quiet greeting which Batman answered with a friendly rumble. The devourer of the second ranger cliqued excitedly, immediately chittering away. His master chuckled lowly.

“Easy, Frostbite. You gotta go easy on other animals. Not everybody’s as easily excitable as you.” Batman trotted over to the devourer curiously – he’d never met a friendly devourer before. Dean grinned, but got serious again, concentrating on the reason why he was here. Lighting one of the rosemary candles representing Melandru, the Goddess of nature and growth, Dean sent a prayer for the Lionguards fallen in Scarlet’s war. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the young woman clutching a photo she was crying over. The blond’s heart clenched. This easily could have been him. Or Aidan. He still thanked Melandru every day that they both had survived the attack. Dean didn’t know what he would do without his husband.

He stayed a little while longer, but then made his way back to the exit; Batman was still “talking” with the devourer, currently exploring the other’s antlers. The devourer seemed equaly fascinated by the wolf, carefully sniffling at his fur and tail. Dean smiled at the charr, who answered with a big toothy grin. “Com’on Bat, we’ve got a place to be. Say goodbye to your new friend.” The wolf yipped at the devourer who in turn let out another chirp in goodbye and Dean left the momorial with his pet. The sun was shining again and the pavement had dried. As evening rolled up, there were children playing in the streets and the scent of many different dinners wafted through the air. On their way home there was no communication between the ranger and his pet, both of them silently enjoying the other’s presence.

In their street, the pavement too was already dried again, the only witness of the thunderstorm being ran that was dropping steadily from bushes and trees in the gardens they passed. The roofs were dripping, too. There weren’t many children living in their neighbourhood, so the streets were pretty empty and the only noise was the clicking of Batman’s claws on the street. Their house was dark from the outside, but Dean didn’t think anything of it. As a healer, Aidan wasn’t working particularly strict hours; if there was an emergency, he needed to stay longer. But as they came nearer, Batman stopped suddenly, sniffing the air. Dean paused as well, automatically scanning the area for a threat, but he came up empty. The wolf’s ears were flat against his head, and a slight whine worked its way up his throat. Frowning, Dean took a closer look at his house and soon found the reason for his pet’s distraught.

While the rainwater was dropping steadily from the other house’s roofs, their own house was covered in powdery snow, large icicles hanging from the side of their roof. Dean sighed. So it was one of those days.

Carefully, Dean opened the front door, trying to listen for any noise inside. There was none, but the frozen water outside was enough of a clue for the ranger. Aidan was at home – and he was not in a very good headspace. Normally, the elementalist had perfect control over his powers; whenever he wasn’t able to control them – ergo subconsciously freezing every liquid in his surrounding – it meant he was either lost in his thoughts or something bad had happened. Dean walked through the ground level of their house towards the kitchen. It was dark everywhere and without really wanting it, Dean slipped into tracker mode – walking without making a noise and straining his ears as to not miss any noise. Since he couldn’t hear Batman, but knew through their bond that his pet was directly behind him, the wolf had automatically adapted Dean’s mindset. Arriving in the kitchen, Dean found his husband at the table with his back towards the door. He didn’t seem to realize someone else was in the house. It was freezing inside, causing Dean to shudder despite the warmth he just stepped out of. Reaching to his left, Dean lit the lantern next to the door, bathing the room in an orange light.

There was no visible reaction from his husband, but Dean didn’t allow himself to be worried. It wasn’t unusual for Aidan to have such episodes and the least he needed was a worrying husband. Stepping into the room, Dean moved around Aidan as if nothing was wrong. He lit the other lanterns in the kitchen, not yet talking to the other man.

When he was finished, Dean turned around to gauge his husband’s mindspace and mood. There was a teacup on the table in front of the brunet; was staring straight ahead, clearly not seeing anything in particular. Batman had entered the room as well, carefully nudging the hand of his second master. Although Dean was trembling of the cold by now, he was thankful Aidan was in water and ice-mode right now, not air. The resulting electricity was indeed dangerous – nothing Dean couldn’t handle, he had proved so in the past- not against his husband of course, but bandits or members of the nightmare court. Still, the one or two times Batman had nudged Aidan’s hand while the other had been tuned to electricity, the wolf had gotten quite a literal shock, throwing him backwards against the wall. Aidan had been beside himself with guilt afterwards and Batman had been grumpy for the rest of the evening, but thankfully there had been no lasting damage.

Right now, Batman did jolt a bit, but rather because Aidan’s hand seemed to be ice cold, not because he got hurt. The wolf whined and moved forward, pressing his large head against the brunet’s hand, trying to warm him with his fur. Dean smiled affectionately at his pet – the wolf seemed to have gotten through Aidan’s trance. The human twitched a bit, eyes moving slowly downwards. His frown told Dean he was surprised that Batman was next to him. The process of coming back to his senses looked a bit like he was thawing out, carefully moving his limbs, until he looked up towards Dean who smiled encouragingly. “Hey, babe. How was your day?” He had a hard time keeping his teeth from clattering while he spoke, but somehow he managed. “Okay”, Aidan replied curtly. Dean didn’t ask further – Aidan would come to him if he wanted to talk. “That’s great. Listen, honey, could you maybe…?” His breath stood in front of him as a cloud. It took a moment for Aidan to catch on, but when he did, he came back to life with a start.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Sitting up, Aidan clapped his hands two times. A fire came to life in the fireplace, flames roaring so high and brightly, Batman yelped and jumped away from the hated element. Dean moved over to his husband, bending down to kiss him. “No problem. I’m glad to be home with you.” The warmth washed over his face, chasing the cold away that had dominated the room mere moments ago. Aidan grasped his cup, trying to take a sip from it, but jolted when his lips touched the icicle his tea had turned into from the cold. He grimaced and made to stand, but Dean was faster. “Here, I’ll make you another one.” Taking the cup over to the counter, the ranger chatted about his day, filling the silence with cheerful words to give Aidan an atmosphere of love and understanding. It seemed to work, but not entirely. When Dean handed his husband the freshly made tea, the brunet was now fully concentrated on him, but he still wore a slight look of worry on his face.

Dean was torn between asking Aidan if everything was alright and leaving the subject alone. He was worried, of course, but on the other hand, Aidan didn’t like being prodded. In the end, the ranger decided to not ask further questions, but dismiss the topic. Aidan would come and talk to him when he was ready. “Did you have something special in mind for dinner?”, Dean asked instead, walking over to a small table nearby to get rid of his weapons. They weren’t armed inside their own four walls – didn’t have to, since Aidan didn’t necessarily need his wooden staff to channel his powers and there was always Batman to protect them, if need be – but Dean made a habit of keeping his axes and longbow nearby nevertheless. Placing the items on the wooden surface carefully, Dean waited for his husband’s answer. “I – haven’t thought of that yet, to be honest.” Another clue that something was troubling Aidan; food was usually a topic he didn’t need to think about much – although he didn’t look it, the elementalist was always hungry.

“There are still a few nice pieces left of that boar I hunted last weekend -”, Dean suggested, earning himself a low rumble from under the table where Batman had lain down. Rolling his eyes, Dean corrected himself: “We hunted last weekend. I could cut us some steaks. How about you get some greens from the garden, love?” Maybe that would take Aidan’s mind off whatever things were rattling around in his head. The brunet nodded and stood, wordlessly walking towards the backdoor that led to their garden. He missed the worried look his husband exchanged with his wolf companion.

~°~

Breathing in the fresh air rushing in through the open door, Aidan picked up the large basket they kept by the door to collect vegetables. Their garden was one of the most fertile ones in their neighborhood, though that wasn’t very surprising given Aidan’s profession. No one understood plants and soil as good as an elementalist. From childhood on, Aidan had felt a deeper connection to this element than the others. Fire and Air/Electricity were both useful in combat and day-to-day-life and Water was excellent for healing, which was his job after all – but Earth had always been Aidan’s center element. Just like Dean had a special connection to all sort of animals, he had a connection with plants and soul; almost, as if both were speaking to him. He always knew what their crops needed and therefor whatever he planted in their little garden flourished and gave a good harvest. Their neighbors envied them for it and quite a few of them had come to Aidan for help with their own gardens during the six months they had been living here. The brunet didn’t mind in the slightest, for he loved garden work as much as he loved helping people.

Being an elementalist was great most of the time. If it weren’t for the visions.

Frowning, Aidan gripped the basket’s handle harder and stepped outside to choose vegetables for their dinner. Now that he had been ripped out of his troubled mindset, the icicles hanging from the roof started to melt rapidly in the setting sun. The brunet glared at them. The ice twinkled back at him meaningfully. This was your fault, it whispered. Sighing, Aidan walked over to the green beans, plucking the most ripe ones. He didn’t have visions often, though he had heard the ability varied from person to person. Aidan himself had them rarely and they were rarely clear. He’d had a very fuzzy one of Scarlet’s attack on Lion’s Arch shortly before it had happened, but nothing since. Some visions also didn’t come true after all.

Aidan hoped dearly this was one of them.

After he picked out some potatoes as well, the brunet went back to the house. There was a small yew tree growing at the corner of their house, still covered with frost from Aidan’s earlier outburst. Its little berries a bright red against the powdery white and for a long moment, Aidan’s gaze flickered, images pulled to the front of his mind suddenly. The white of Batman’s fur dark with blood, his own or his owner’s, the wolf’s high-pitched wails as he was shoving his big head against the figure on the ground in a desperate attempt to get the ranger to move, to stand up. Blond hair, dirty with ash and blood, that beloved face pale against the desert ground, eyes closed and lips lifeless –

Pulling himself back to the present, Aidan sagged against the wall, strong wood keeping him upright. He suppressed the gags choking him and managed not to be sick here on their doorstep; he had been before, when the vision had hit, losing his lunch in the hospital’s washing room after his shift. Chest heaving with the effort to force air down his lungs, Aidan raised a trembling hand to stroke a few curls out of his eyes. Damnit, how he hated this.

It took him a few more moments to compose himself enough to dare go back inside. Dean had already brought up the meat from the ice chamber in their cellar and was cutting steaks, humming to himself. Wordlessly, Aidan started peeling the potatoes and dumped them in the pot of water his husband had put on the stove. Same went for the green beans and then there was nothing more for him to do instead of watching Dean season the steaks. Aidan liked watching his husband cook; the ranger was an excellent cook who could make a decent, good tasting meal out of anything. Watching those clever fingers work calmed Aidan’s nerves, a promise of soothing loving touches. Maybe later, after dinner. The brunet already knew he won’t tell Dean about his vision. No use in worrying his beloved when there was a high chance it wouldn’t come true. After all, the ranger’s squad was stationed in Lion’s Arch for the unforeseeable future and unless there would be another surprise mass attack – highly unlikely – there was no chance this scenario would come true.

Walking up behind Dean, Aidan circled his waist with his arms, burying his face in those blond curls. He breathed in the other’s scent and let it relax him further, mixing with the scent of the seasoned steaks Dean now laid into the pan.

There was nothing to worry about. His love was here in his arms, safe and sound, with Batman snoring lightly under the table behind them.

The vision wouldn’t come true, Aidan told himself firmly. It couldn’t.

There was no situation where this could happen, no immediate threat.

Except only a handful of days later, Dean’s squad received orders to join the forces fighting in the Ogre Wars in the Fields of Ruin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading!

Tell me what you think?


End file.
